


Apologies

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru was hardly ever late for one of their dates. After what had nearly happened to Usagi that night, he'd make sure never to be late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

It was with rapidly increasing frequency that Usagi would glance at her watch, worried that perhaps something had happened to Mamoru. It wasn't like him to be late for a date, and particularly not late for anything by what was approaching two hours. Looking forlornly down at her feet, she wondered what she should do. She didn't want to leave in case he showed up, but she also wanted to be able to call him, to see if he was all right. At first, she had been irritated that he was late, but as the time continued to pass, her anger had turned to worry and guilt. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, her hands clasped together in front of her, fingers tightening as that anxiety increased.

Turning her gaze up to the darkening sky, she leaned back against the lamppost that was their meeting spot. She didn't get the feeling that something bad had happened, but she still worried. It was possible that he had just been held up in his class, that perhaps the professor had wanted something. He wouldn't have been able to get a hold of her, if that were the case. It had happened before, too, though not to this degree. She had pouted at him, he had taken her to a bakery, and all was well. If that was what had happened this time, then that was likely what would come to pass once more.

There was also the possibility that he had gotten caught up in traffic, since he did drive to college. Plenty of perfectly ordinary, safe explanations for what might be keeping him. One thing she was sure of, Mamoru would never forget her, would never stand her up. So, she would continue to wait. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath of the fresh air, the scents from blooming flowers filling her and putting her at ease. She lifted a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face, taking the moment to look around to see if she could find any sign of her fiance's approach.

There was still no sign of Mamoru. What there was, however, was a mostly empty park, and the few people she saw there walking towards her. Something about the men's expressions put her on the defensive. Just about then, she wished she had accepted Luna's offer to accompany her to the park. The group of three men came up to her as she pressed her back against the post and tilted her head down shyly. The way they stood fenced her in, and there was no way she could make an escape. To take the time to turn and slip around the post would leave her open to be grabbed. "Uhm, may I help you?" Even after two years of being 'Sailor Moon,' just one year of a 'break,' and she had no confidence in this situation. She certainly couldn't justify transforming and outing her identity to fight a few normal people.

She never could bring herself to be aggressive with regular people.

"Oh, I think so," one man drawled, drawing his face near. "Why don't you come party with us?"

If it were possible to shrink, she would have done so. If it were possible to melt into the post she pressed back so tightly against, she would have done that, too. "I'm waiting for someone," she mumbled stupidly.

The guy standing directly in front of her took another step in, putting him well within her personal space and adding to her discomfort and fear. "You've been here for awhile, haven't you? I think you've been stood up, sweetheart."

"Not true!" In defense of Mamoru, she could shout, could get in these people's face, though that wasn't likely very smart. "I'm sure he just ran into something, and since I had already left, I missed him trying to call me to let me know! But he'll be here!"

"Give it up," the man rested an arm above her head, settling his other hand under her chin and forcing her face up. "But it's all right. We'll keep you company so you aren't lonely."

Gritting her teeth, she turned her head sharply to free it from his grasp, glaring up at him through her bangs, "I don't want you to! Leave me alone!"

Her defiance seemed to anger him. No, it _definitely_ angered him. His face clouded with the emotion, and then a hand struck her across the face. Yelping, she would have fallen to the ground if not for the third man standing there and catching her. Her face stung with pain, her eyes with tears. It had been so long since she was in a combat situation, and she felt so helpless against these people. She wanted desperately to defend herself, but she didn't want to really hurt them. She had never fought a person using her powers, and she didn't know what kind of an effect it would have. Honestly, she never wanted to find out. The thought scared her, as much as the situation itself did.

It came to her that she could use her watch communicator. If she did that, she could say enough so that her friends could show up. Makoto would be able to take care of them no problem, wouldn't need to transform. Lifting her arm to do exactly that, she let out a sharp, short scream when that arm was grabbed and wrenched back. "Not so fast, little one. Think you'll fight back, huh? No way."

"I, I wasn't...," she gasped out through the pain. She should have realized they'd see her suddenly lifting an arm as an attack. So much she should have realized, so much she should have done the moment she realized a situation might occur. Why was she always like this? Her jaw hurt from how tightly clenched her teeth were. Useless, she felt so useless. Why couldn't she defend herself? Everyone always had to defend her. Really, she was so weak, it was painful. "Mamo-chan," moaning, the name was whimpered, going unheard by the men.

The first guy chuckled, grabbing one of her pigtails and yanking back on it harshly, while the second kept his hold on her arm, forcing her to twist in a way that caused her muscles to scream protest. "You're just adorable, aren't you? Hm, I think we should take you home with us, so we can take our time."

"Good idea!"

"N-No... Ah--!" She felt a distinct pop in her shoulder, and was sure it had been dislocated. Her cry of pain seemed to just entice them, and she was dragged upright, someone slinging an arm over her shoulders and squeezing the abused joint with a large hand. "Why...?"  
   
Whatever answer might have been given, she would never know. Not that she really cared. At that moment, there was the sound of rushing footsteps, a shout, and then she was no longer being supported. Falling to her knees, she forced herself to look up through the fog of pain to see what had happened. A wide, familiar back filled her vision, and she let out a sob of relief.

The two men still standing took offense to their friend being knocked down, and they rushed Mamoru from either side. He side-stepped towards one, ducking under a poorly planned, straight-forward punch, to grab the wrist and guide the arm with a hand to the back of the elbow, using that brief moment of contact and the man's momentum against him so that he stumbled right into his buddy. They fell in a tangle, the one smacking the back of his head against the stonework ground, while the other foolishly put out a hand to catch himself, jarring the wrist and elbow badly. They were thugs with no real fighting sense, counting on intimidation and brute force rather than any skill to get the job done.

Furious, Mamoru didn't wait for them to catch themselves, didn't give them any warning or a chance to run away. Grabbing the one he'd downed first by the collar, he punched the man in the face, feeling the jaw move beneath his fist. Then again, and again, and as pain in his hand registered, bringing him back to reality, he noticed the two had gotten to their feet and that he needed to move. Shoving the man back against the ground so that his head connected with a sickening crack, Mamoru rose, spinning around to face his two dazed opponents. What they saw on his face gave them pause, and they changed their minds, turning tail and running. He wanted to pursue, he wanted to make them suffer, but a sharp sob penetrated the blood-red haze that had filled his senses.

Looking over at Usagi, who sat with one arm resting limply in her lap, the other hand gripping her injured shoulder, head bowed as tears fell into her lap, his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. "Usa-ko," he mumbled stupidly, turning to her, dropping to a knee beside her and pulling her gently, carefully against his chest. "I'm sorry, Usa-ko. This never would have happened to you if I'd been on time." She sniffed, shaking her head against his chest. He sighed, stroking her hair, wanting to explain about what he had been dragged into at school, but not wanting to right then, given everything that had just happened. "I'll take you to the hospital."

He took care with her, but she still let out a whimper of pain as he picked her up in his arms. Apologizing in a soft voice full of regret, he took her to his car. It was more than a little difficult to unlock the car and open the door while holding her tightly against him, but he somehow managed. The hospital visit was a blur to the both of them. Her parents had been called in, and she had been released, sent home with them before he had been released. His hand was more than a little sore, but he refused the pain killers he had been offered, returning home to stare blankly up at the ceiling, sleep eluding him.

Everything had seemed to conspire against him getting there on time. First, he had to stay late with a couple other students, then, one of his classmates had requested a ride home. As it was on the way, he agreed, and while that hadn't contributed really to the time he had been late, the traffic most certainly had. If he had just stuck to it, that he couldn't stay late, none of that would have happened. Usagi did understand about his studies and other responsibilities, as he was on his own, could only rely on himself, and therefore had to take it all quite seriously. So he figured when he told her why he'd been late, as always, she would forgive him. After giving him some guilt, of course, but it had a teasing feel between them, and he wouldn't have minded.

But, this? What had happened caused a very real, heavy weight of guilt to crush him. He was just glad that he had gotten there before those men could do anything further to her, though what they had done, what they had made her feel, was more than she should have ever suffered. Lifting his bandaged hand, he frowned as he stared up at it. The pain was hardly enough to count as penance for what had happened to Usagi due to his being so late. He hadn't given enough to those men, either, and he had to wonder at himself for the rage he felt consuming him. Perhaps it was because they were 'normal' men. All they had fought before had been touched by Chaos. These were just people, they had no reason for behaving the way they did, it was completely a choice of their own.

He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth against the pain that speared through the hand, holding it as long as he felt he could without causing it any real damage. Dropping it to his side, he turned to look at a picture of himself with Usagi. He couldn't actually see it in the dark, but he knew it was there, had looked at it so often that he knew every detail of it. He desperately wanted to be by her side, to hold her in his arms, to tell her he would never leave her alone like that ever again. Covering his face with his uninjured hand, he let out a heavy sigh, aggravated with himself and with the situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A warm hand cupping her cheek roused her. It was difficult to crack her eyes open, through the fog of pain killers, physical and emotional exhaustion not helping much either. Blinking her eyes to clear them, Usagi stared dazedly at the person leaning over her before realizing who it was. "Mamo-chan?"

"Usa-ko. I'm sorry. For what happened, and for waking you. I just, I needed to see you."

She smiled up at him, grateful to have him at her side. Shaking her head, she reached up to brush her fingers across his face. "It's all right. I'm glad. I wanted to see you before we left, but," she was stopped by two fingers settling gently on her lips.

Her voice was dreamy, and by the light of the moonlight streaming in her windows, he could see that it was more than just exhaustion making her act so out of it. Her cheeks were flushed, and she could barely focus her gaze, signs of the effects of opiate pain killers. Not surprising, really. Luna sat on the windowsill, tail lazily waving as she watched the two. Taking a step forward, she put a paw on Mamoru's knee to get his attention. "It's a nice night out. I think I'll take a nap in the yard. Wake me when you leave?"

He nodded to her and she left them alone, grateful that he had shown up. It had come as a bit of a shock when he'd tapped lightly on the window, but once she knew who it was, she had unlocked it so he could enter. She decided to stay just long enough to make sure Usagi didn't freak out at a person in her room, and then made her excuses to give them their privacy. Mamoru closed the window gently behind her, turning his attention back to his loved one without delay.

"Mamo-chan," she mumbled, voice a little too loud.

"Shh, Usa-ko. Don't want to wake your family."

She nodded, settling her head back against the pillow and smiling up at him. "I'm glad you're here."

Smiling sadly, he lightly brushed hair away from her face, nodding. "I couldn't leave you alone, after. I'm sorry. I should have been there. I won't let anything keep me from getting to one of our dates on time again."

"It's okay, Mamo-chan. I don't blame you."

That was more than he deserved, he felt. Blinking his eyes rapidly for a moment, he felt his throat tighten with emotion. He nodded gratefully, unable to think of a response. Leaning over, he gave her a gentle, lingering kiss. Her arm slipped across his shoulders, fingers gripping his shirt as she clung to him. Pulling away just enough, they gazed into each other's eyes for several long moments. "I love you, Usa-ko."

She gave him a bright smile, nodding happily, and leaned up for another kiss. "I love you too, Mamo-chan."

Carefully holding himself above her, he obliged, pressing his lips against hers and urging her to lay back once more. He never expected her to request more, however. Not when she was injured, and not after what had happened. When her hand slipped down his back, under his shirt, and slid up along his bare spine, he shivered pleasantly. Realizing what was going on, he pulled back with reluctance, shaking his head. "You're hurt and on pain meds, Usa-ko."

Pouting up at him, she tilted her head, regarding him with childish disappointment. "But I want to, Mamo-chan. I know you'll be gentle, it won't hurt. Please?"

When she looked up at him like that, when she let him know how much she wanted to, it was just about impossible to deny her. Undoubtedly, given her expression, much of it was due to the high from the medication she was on, but he'd been on the same pills plenty of times in the past to know that her emotions weren't being played with by the medication. Her judgment might be impaired just a bit, her nerves singing in a peculiar manner that made her want it, but if she weren't in the right place in her heart, she never would have requested it.

Swallowing thickly against the lump in his throat, he nodded tightly, his gaze drifting down between them, along her body. Not that he could see it, hidden by blankets as it was, but he had seen it plenty to be able to imagine it perfectly. Yes, he had indeed seen it before, the last thing that would have stopped him in this situation. Never would have agreed were it to be their first time, not with the circumstances as they were. Meeting her gaze once more, a blush heated his cheeks at the expression she wore.

No, there was no denying her when she was like this.

He shifted to move the blankets away, ducking his head to kiss the corner of her mouth as he did so. "Are you cold?"

"Nuh-uh," she mumbled, tilting her face to nuzzle his. He smiled at her affection, giving her another soft kiss while slipping his arms under her to ease her into a sitting position. Wanting any discomfort for her to be over with quickly and with the least chance of it causing unwelcome interruption, he unbuttoned her pajama top and slipped it down her arms. Taking care that he didn't move her injured arm too much, as soon as he finished, she was carefully laid back down.

Lips so close they touched as he spoke, he examined her expression for any sign of pain, "Did I hurt you at all?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Good."

"Your turn."

"Huh?"

Her hand groped clumsily at his back until she managed to grab a fistful of his shirt. Trying to tug it up over him, she only succeeded in twisting it to the side so that it tightened painfully around his right arm and side. Wincing, he reached back to gently remove her hand, kissing the backs of her fingers before setting it down beside her. He sat up to take the shirt off before she could try again, which was just as well since as soon as he'd set her hand down, she'd picked it up and begun to reach for him once more. Tossing the shirt to the side, he settled his injured hand on her hip, carefully planting his legs on either side of her so that he could lean over her.

Their lips pressed together once more, and he reveled in the soft feeling, the sweet taste, lightly swiping his tongue across her lower lip. She opened her mouth with a happy sigh, the tip of her tongue lightly brushing against his, inviting. As the kiss deepened and the lust built, his grip on her hip tightened, and his good hand took to wandering. Rough fingertips skimmed over smooth skin, tracing the slight bumps of her ribcage, up the line in the center, down again to the flat, slim expanse of her stomach. She shivered at the touch, whimpering deep in her throat. Afraid he'd hurt her, he began to pull back just to have her arm tighten around him, tugging him against her so hard that for a moment, the kiss they shared became rough.

Assured by that response, his hand went back to exploring her bare stomach, tracing the line just above the waist of her pants, and then up along her side, slipping past a round breast to come to the collarbone. His fingers skimmed along the prominent bone for just a moment, then teasingly up the side of her neck, under her jaw, and down the other side. Her fingers gripped his shoulder tightly, and though it was a bit painful, he did nothing to stop it, as she seemed to be holding onto him out of some sort of desperation. He wouldn't deny her that, not when it was not so bad, only mildly distracting. Tuning it out as he grew accustomed to the sensation, or the nerves went numb, whichever, his hand turned its attention to that breast it had passed by moments earlier.

Cupping it in his palm, he grunted with surprise as her entire body jerked up against him when he only lightly closed two fingers closer together around her nipple. Her reaction was never so strong, and he rightly attributed the increased sensitivity she seemed to be experiencing to the pain killers she was on. He tried to keep that in mind, not wanting to cause her to move around so sharply anymore in case she jarred her shoulder and not wanting to give her cause to make too much noise, lest her parents or brother wake. It was difficult, though, and since it clearly gave her pleasure, which he so desperately wanted to provide her with, he wanted to take advantage.

He couldn't, though, and he gave her other breast similar treatment, pushing her into the bed as much as he dared to keep her from lurching as she had before, deepening the kiss to swallow any sound she might make. That seemed to work well enough, though he made his own sound when she slowly lifted a leg to slide along his thigh and press against him. Forcing his throat to close down on the groan that rumbled deep within, he pulled back with heavy-lidded eyes and panting breath. "Usa-ko," he breathed out, looking down at her with wonder as he tried to rein in his more primal feelings that ran rampant at the moment.

"Mamo-chan," she twisted beneath him just a bit, seeming to remember her arm at the last possible moment. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded him through one eye, a lazy smile turning up her lips as she stared up at him. She moved her leg just a bit to remind him, preventing her from having to say what it was she obviously wanted from him.

Nodding to let her know he'd gotten the message, he slid back down along her, carefully slipping off the bed. His pants and boxers fell to the ground, and he bent down to grab them, setting them with his shirt off to the side, out of the field of vision from the bedroom door. He carefully opened the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out a simple box, and from that, a wrapped condom. Putting things away, setting the item down on the surface of the table, he continued to take care with how much noise he made, no matter how impatiently Usagi watched. Sliding one curled leg onto the bed by her side, he reached out to slip fingers under the band of her pants. Urging them down along her long, slim legs, he watched her face carefully. Pants removed and tossed aside, he settled himself back on the bed completely, running his hands along her bare legs and carefully spreading them apart.

Mamoru ducked his head down, lips closing on her inner thigh, and he trailed a path upward as she shivered pleasurably. His good hand slid up along the other, and as they met at her center, his fingers slightly tightened their grip and kept her leg still while his tongue tasted her. She had enough presence of mind to grab a pillow and smother her yelp, though not enough to do so with the right arm. Her muscles tightened as pain that couldn't be covered by the pills lanced through her body, though he thankfully hadn't noticed. As he laved attention on her, bringing her the pleasure she so desperately craved to feel, that he so desperately craved to provide, she eased her arm back down, lifting her good arm to take its place to stifle her sounds.

The way his tongue pressed against her, the way he knew the exact amount of pressure to use when grazing his teeth over her, it wasn't long until her muscles were tightening for a much better reason. The pillow swallowed her strangled moan, and he lingered a few moments longer until her body stopped its shuddering and she eased the pillow away from her face so that she could catch her breath. Sitting up, he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then shifted, leaning over her and kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?" he murmured in a husky voice.

Her eyes cracked open and she smiled widely, stretching her body so that everything pulled tight, just to release and feel relieved when she settled with a sigh. "Great. Will you make me feel even better?"

He was, perhaps a little guiltily, grateful that she said as much. He wanted her, badly, but would have been willing to leave it as such if she were satisfied. She was far from a selfish lover, but he had half expected her to fall asleep after orgasm, what with the way the meds could take a lot out of a person. Nodding to her, he reached out and grabbed the condom, opening the packet and pulling it free to settle in its place. Once it was on, he slipped his knees under her legs and pushed forward, looking down at her and into her eyes for a long moment before slipping inside. Neither one of them could quite contain their throaty appreciative noises at the contact, her head pushing back against the pillow, his falling to the crook of her neck.

"Usa-ko," his lips moved against her skin, and he blinked his eyes for a moment before fastening his teeth gently along the smooth column that was her throat. It was only a few seconds that he let his teeth remain there, and then he shifted so that it was just his lips, and he swiped his tongue along her, tasting the salty tang of a light sweat as he did so. Like this, it wasn't unpleasant, and he sucked on her skin for just a moment before he caught himself, not wanting to leave a mark. His throat rumbled its disappointment, followed by its pleasure as her fingers wound their way gently through his hair and teased at his scalp.

He kept the pace slow and gentle, his bad hand seeking out hers, fingers entwining. Their breath came out in sharp gasps with every stroke, and though he tried to kiss her, their desperate attempts to fill their lungs continually interrupted all efforts. Instead, his mouth awkwardly covered hers, and he swallowed every gasp she made as she did his, and though their lips brushed along each other's, it could hardly have been called a 'kiss.' As their pleasure mounted, their breath came quicker, and the pace picked up some speed, his strokes gaining slightly in power. Her legs couldn't seem to figure out where they wanted to settle, her thighs rubbing along his, her ankles occasionally crossing over as she wrapped her legs around him, and then straightened them out, just to repeat the actions over in any random order.

Slightly frustrated, he burrowed his face into the crook of her shoulder, taking in a deep breath. She turned her face against the side of his neck, her quick breath rolling over his back and eliciting a shiver from him. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she pressed her mouth against his shoulder, clinging to him with her good arm, and tightening down on him with a strained moan. The sensation was too much for him, and he had been holding out for her, the teasing from earlier having set him enough on edge as it was. It took him just a few swift strokes more and she could feel the rumble of his groan through the muscle his lips were wrapped tightly around. Their bodies shuddered with after shocks of the intense pleasure, and his weight on top of her gradually increased as his muscles lost their strength to hold him.

"Mamo-chan...," she whispered happily, rubbing her face against his as her muscles completely loosened, "I love you, Mamo-chan."

His eyes closed and a grateful smile turned up his lips. He filled with warmth and a feeling of 'home' whenever she said those words to him, and much to his pleasure, she said those words often. Forcing himself to move, he lifted himself up off of her, looking down into eyes that conveyed all the emotion and more of the words she spoke. "I love you, Usa-ko. More than anything."


End file.
